


Miscellaneous oneshots

by famderlinde



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: For writing practice, I was using a random sentence generator and asking friends for 2 random DR characters to write a small oneshot with. Will add to this randomly when I'm in the mood for this type of writing!





	1. Prompt 1- Aoi and Ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you scream like that?"

"Why did you scream like that?" 

The time? Close to 3AM. 

The pool? Almost empty. 

_Almost._

Aoi rested against the edge of the pool, her legs absentmindedly kicking under the water's surface. She stared at Ryoma curiously, trying her best to stifle a giggle.

"I did not  _scream_ , Asahina." Ryoma chewed angrily on his candy cigarette, glaring down at her.

"Aw c'mon Ryoma, don't be embarassed! You totally screamed. Did I scare you?"

"Geez...of course you did, kid. It's not like I expected to have company in the pool at 3AM. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Training!"

"Training?"

"Yup!"

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow. "At 3am?"

Asahina smiled brightly, determination evident in her eyes.

"It's never too early to start my daily training! I want to be in the water as much as I can be!"

"Hmph. I admire your determination, kid. You'll make it far some day. I'll...leave you to it." Ryoma started to make his way out of the pool area when he heard the sound of water splashing and then a series of wet footsteps behind him. In no time at all, Asahina was walking alongside him.

"Ok first of all I'm a year older than you, Ryoma! Stop calling me kid. And second of all, where are you going? You haven't told me why  _you're_ here at 3AM." Asahina had stepped in front of him, blocking him from exiting with her body. He tried to simply sidestep around her, but she managed to block him. 

"Please excuse me Asahina, I'll be taking my leave now, if you don't mind."

"But I DO mind! The pool is my turf, and when people are here I wanna know why!"

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle at her. Despite the fact that there was the aforementioned age difference in her favour, he couldn't help but see her as a child. While he was very serious and somber, she was always loud and boisterous- the type of person he usually tried to avoid. And while Ryoma was quite stubborn himself, he knew Asahina had him beat- especially when it came to "pool affairs". 

He sighed deeply, looking up to meet her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you why I came...but you can't tell a soul, alright?" He shot her a steely glance, trying to emphasize the fact that he meant business without threatening her outright. 

"Of course Ryoma!! You can trust me! Just tell me what's up! Why bother coming to the pool this early?"

"I'm here because...I wanted to swim."

"You wanted to swim? But why did you come n-"

"Alone."

"You...wanted to swim alone? But why?! It's not safe to swim alone!"

Ryoma was about to bring up the fact that SHE was here swimming alone before he was, but remembered he was the SHSL swimming pro and decided against it. 

"I know it's not safe. But I didn't care."

Asahina was starting to get upset. How could somebody not care about pool safety? She was as protective over the pool as Taka was over the halls. She was about to deliver a speech on how safety should always be your first priority, and how accidents can always happen when Ryoma spoke up again.

"Before you jump down my throat, just let me explain. I wanted to come and swim alone...because I don't know how."

"You don't know how to swim alone?"

_Facepalm._

"I don't know how to swim period, Asahina." Ryoma's gaze had shifted away from hers. He was embarrassed to admit this, which is why he came alone in the first place. People always treated him like a child because of his size, despite the fact that he was a convicted criminal. So he didn't need to add in the fact that he couldn't swim to make them patronize him  _even more._

His moment of brooding was interrupted by the girl beside him, whose demeanor had become much more chipper. 

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place, Ryoma? I'd be happy to teach you how! It's not hard at all to learn- and you'll have the best teacher around! I won't tell a soul I PROMISE- not even Sakura! Unless you want her to come help, she's a really good swimmer too! She's just good at everything really!" Asahina continued on at a million miles a minute, chattering away about Sakura and different strokes and something about... donuts? Ryoma had to stop her before he lost his mind.

"Asahina! If I agree to let you teach me, will you ease up on the  _talking?"_ Ryoma rubbed his eyes in frustration, the exhaustion of being up so early catching up to him, making him more irritable. He immediately felt bad about the way he spoke to her and began to apologize before she cut him off.

"It's ok Ryoma! You don't seem like a morning person and maybe I got a bit too excited...but I'll still take you up on that offer! Starting today I'm your brand new swim instructor! You're going to be the second best swimmer in the whole school when I'm done with you! And maybe after you can teach me how to play tennis..." Despite what she just said, she continued to blabber on like she did before. Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at her and her boundless enthusiasm. 

These lessons were going to be...interesting, to say the least. 


	2. Prompt 2- Maki and Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must be mad, coming here like this."

 "You must be mad, coming here like this." 

Maki leaned back slightly in her chair,  facing away from the person standing at the entrance to her room. Maki may not have been overly sensitive to emotions, but she could sense the anger radiating off of him a mile away.

"Of course I'm angry, you fucking bitch." His voice shook as he spoke, his fists clenching and turning stark white. It took everything Fuyuhiko had to not immediately rush in and strangle Maki with his bare hands.

"Where's the rest of your crew, Kuzuryuu? Or did you come to deal with me yourself?"

"Who ordered it?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Does it even matter?" She toyed with her pocketknife absentmindedly, prepared in case he decided to make a move.

"Of course it matters.  **I want to know**." 

Maki could hear the pain in his voice, and spun her chair around to look at him. He looked about as good as she expected- that being he looked like absolute  _hell._ Skin flushed with anger, eyes raw and red- no doubt from tears.  His body was rigid and his breathing was heavy, laboured. He bore daggers at her, and if looks could kill there's no doubt his would.

"Are you fuckin' listening to me? I need to know who ordered the hit so  _we know who to punish for this._ "

"What do you mean? You already know, if you're coming to me."

"No, that's not what I meant. You may have done it, sure...but you were paid to do so. I want to know by  _who_."

Maki scoffed at him and his misplaced anger. He wanted to know who had paid Maki to kill her? She didn't understand why that was more important to him than who actually did it- when it was her who sunk the blade into her throat, not whoever ordered the hit. 

"Don't fuckin laugh at me. I don't consider you sentient enough to make your own choices. It'd be like getting mad at the knife itself for killing her. You're just at the disposal of the highest bidder...Now I'm not saying you won't get yours, but it's not my first priority." He seemed to have calmed down significantly, his anger started out as blinding hot rage and but had now settled to an ice cold fury.

However, Maki still wasn't intimidated by him. She had anticipated this reaction from him- in fact she anticipated something  _worse._ She was fully prepared to be evading numerous members of the Kuzuryuu clan right now...but it seems like that would have to wait. 

"So that's why you're not trying to kill me now, right? You need me to tell you who paid for my services." 

"Obviously. As if I want to have to look at your ugly fuckin mug any longer than I have to? The only time I want to see your face is as it's lowered down into your goddamn grave. It's what you deserve."

"What  _I_ deserve? Don't act like you or the people around you are all saints. Your clan has caused more death and suffering than I ever could on my own. You just got a taste of what you do to other people every day." Maki had risen out of her seat at this point, and took a step closer to Fuyuhiko- showing she meant business. He didn't back down, and took a step towards her as well. 

"And-" Maki continued, "You saying  _I'm_ a tool? That's laughable. As if she was any different than I was. Face it, Kuzuryuu- she was just as much of a sword to you as I was a knife to the highest bidder." That was the last word she got out before she had a fist swinging towards her. She easily stopped his attempts at attack- although to be fair he wasn't being especially tactical. 

He viciously ripped his arm out of her grasp, and she made no attempt to stop him. He was very obviously in the middle of a breakdown- Maki's words seemed to have gotten to him. And although she put up the facade of being unbothered by what she does, seeing somebody crumbling apart like this in front of her, so obviously affected by her actions, made her feel some remorse. But she pushed those feelings down- they were useless, it's not like she could take it back now. They both had to live with what she had done. 

"Don't... Don't  **ever** speak about her that way. _"_ Fuyuhiko's voice trembled with every word he spoke. "She was nothing like you...she was loyal, and compassionate...she was my best friend...You just make people suffer...at least she brought happiness to me..." He was fully crying at this point, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto his blazer.

Maki hated seeing people cry. It reminded her of her childhood at the orphanage, watching her friends and other children cry for the parents they no longer had but do desperately wanted. That's why she had always tried to distance herself from her marks and the people surrounding them- to avoid all of the emotions. But now, watching somebody she knew quite well- a peer, breaking down in front of her...it was a harsh reality she wasn't prepared to deal with. And that was of her own fault- she should have realized accepting a hit on somebody else from Hope's Peak would hit close to home. But she thought she could deal with it all- the sense of betrayal she felt from tricking somebody who trusted her. The personal connection she had to the victim. The knowledge that people around her would be in mourning. The fact that-as much as she wanted to deny it- she was in mourning as well. Because she was more than just another target she didn't know amongst people she didn't care about.  

She was Peko Pekoyama, and she was her classmate. Fuyuhiko's Kuzuryuu's best friend and loyal protector. A beloved member of the 77th class. 

And Maki had killed her. 

 


	3. Prompt 3- Chiaki and Peko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never meant to come between you and him."

"I never meant to come between you and him..." Chiaki's voice trailed off sadly, her shoulders sagging as she looked up to meet Peko's gaze. 

"It is fine, Chiaki. It was not your fault. You know how he can be sometimes." She let out a soft sigh, her eyes flickering to the door and back to Chiaki. She definitely knew how her young master could be...despite his small stature, he housed a lot of anger. And unfortunately, that anger had surfaced today- with Chiaki and Peko as the recipients. 

"No Peko, I feel so guilty. He hardly ever gets mad...well at you, anyways." 

"Hm, that is true. I have not seen him that upset with me in quite a while." Upon hearing this, Chiaki's eyes flooded with guilt- causing Peko to quickly jump into action. "But I'm sure that it will pass soon! I know him very well, and he will not hold a grudge over something like this. I'm sure of it." She rested a hand supportively on the smaller girl's shoulders, offering her a reassuring grin. 

"You do know him better than I do, so I hope you're right..."

"I am, trust me. He will forgive myself and you alike. Most likely within the next 24 hours... I cannot imagine any animosity lasting longer than that."

As it turns out, Peko was wrong. 

One day turned into two, which turned into 3, and then eventually became a week. And then two. 

While she still watched over the young Yakuza, he barely uttered a word to her- or the class rep. He also left school before her and rushed home to be alone, while she remained at school teaching Kendo to Ishimaru- he normally waited for her so they could walk together. 

Chiaki felt bad enough that Fuyuhiko was avoiding  _her_ , but even worse that she had damaged the relationship between the two lifelong friends. She wanted to talk to Peko about it all again but she already seemed very hurt by the whole ordeal, so she avoided the topic. However, her prayers were seemingly answered when she received a note asking to meet her in the A/V room after class, that being the same place the three of them last met those weeks ago. 

Chiaki arrived first, but the A/V room was locked so she sat outside playing on her switch until Peko arrived. She stood up to greet her as she came towards the door.

"Peko! I'm glad you called me to meet you today. I've been wanting to talk to you. Do you have the key to the A/V room?" Peko cocked an eyebrow in confusion at her, visibly confused.

"Chiaki...I thought  _you_ called  _me_  here?"

"No, I got a note from you to meet here..."

"And I received a note as well...Now that I'm thinking about it, that note was not signed. I just assumed it was you." Peko tapped her chin thoughtfully, not expecting this turn of events.

"I thought the same thing. Maybe somebody wanted to call us both here? But who would-" Chiaki was cut off by the door to the A/V room swinging open. So it  _wasn't_ empty after all...

They looked at each other briefly before they both turned to enter the room. In there sat Fuyuhiko, leaning against one of the chairs. 

"So, you've both arrived. Good." His tone was sharp and curt as he spoke to them.

"Young master...you summoned us here? Does this mean you are no longer-"

"Mad? Nah, I'm not going to be after this. You know what they say... Don't get mad, get even." As the words left his mouth, he grabbed the remote to the projector screen and turned it on. There flashed the menu screen for Mario Kart, primed and ready to go. When Chiaki looked towards the front of the room, she saw multiple controllers laid out on the floor- three, to be exact. 

"You want a rematch." Chiaki surmised from the evidence. She was surprised he'd want to play again, seeing as last time went so horribly.

Peko had never been much into games, but Fuyuhiko always had a liking for them. He had always admired Chiaki's gaming skills- so when she brought Mario Kart to class one day, he decided to join in on the fun with her and the rest of the class. However he never got to play against her, so he waited until the rest of the class had cleared out to do so. Peko had not played yet that day, so Fuyuhiko convinced her to join in as well. He thought with her there, he at least wouldn't come in last place.

He was wrong.

While she didn't end up being as skilled as Chiaki, she still did much better than anticipated. The two girls had SMOKED Fuyuhiko, unleashing a merciless assault of blue shells onto him and landing him in dead last. He had gotten so frustrated at the two of them that he stormed out and hadn't spoken to either in multiple weeks. 

"I've been practicing. I'm gonna fuckin' beat the both of you this time!" He had a determined grin on his face that put both of their hearts at ease. He was no longer mad at them, which was the best feeling in the world to both of them.

_Doesn't mean they're gonna go easy on him this time._


	4. Prompt 4- Nagisa and Ibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute."

"Don't be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute." 

Nagisa looked suspiciously up at the girl beckoning to him. Her attempts at quelling his fear were not successful- how could he NOT be scared of a wild looking teenager suddenly approaching him and asking him to follow her? The fact that he had seen her watching him before didn't make things better. Did he have a stalker? Was she going to hurt him? 

"Oh calm down little boy blue! I just wanna talk to you a minute! CooooOOOOME oOOOOOOOONNNNNnNNnnnNnn!!!" Her loud and incessant wailing was starting to draw attention, so he agreed to go with her.

"Great! Come on! We're going to my faaaaaaavourite tree~"

What had Nagisa gotten himself into?

After sprinting off of the elementary school grounds at lightning speed, unnecessarily hopping 4 fences, barking at a cat and stopping to look at a cloud "shaped like Dave Ghrol's left leg", the two made it to her favourite tree. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you toting me around like this? You better have a pretty good reason for all of this." The small boy huffed, crossing his arms in an attempt to look more intimidating. It didn't work, and Ibuki cooed at him.

"Aaaaaaaw look at the lil man! Using that kinda language, you sound like one of my classmates. Heh, you're about the same height as him too!!!!" She broke out laughing to herself while he merely watched, perplexed. 

 _"I'm going to die here..."_ He thought to himself.

"AAAAANYWAYS! My name is Ibuki Mioda! I-BU-KI-MI-O-DA!"

'Yes yes, I heard you the first time. I'm not completely inept."

"Oooh little boy has BIG words! How fun!!!" Ibuki clapped excitedly, looking at Nagisa with a large grin. 

"So, Mioda, what is your business bringing me here? I hope it is important, I have studies to attend to..."

"Don't be so formal lil buddy! We're family, let's be more cas~"

"Wait-what?"

"Cas- like casual, but without the 'ual!' You don't need all those-"

"No, not that! I meant the part about us being  _family???_ I'm pretty sure we are not related, thank you very much." He looked at her with wide eyes, there's no way he was related to her. She must really be crazy, to mistake them for family! 

"Of course we're family dude! We have two  **very**  important things in common!!"

Nagisa pondered for a moment about what she meant. What did he have in common with...her? 

"Are you not getting it??? Oh come on, I thought you were smart!"

"I am incredibly intelligent! So I'm smart enough to know we do not have anything in common!"

Ibuki giggled to herself. "Are you SURE about that???" She said, raising her hands up to her head. As she did, she pointed to the two horns jutting out of her hair, then slightly gestured to his own hair. Nagisa, on instinct, raised his hands to feel the horns in his own hair. 

"See! We're the same! We're both horn-"

"Please do not say that."

"Hehehehe, you're so serious! That'll be fun! They say opposites attract, so we'll be the closest brother and sister around! Maybe only second to that snakey lookin anthro kid and his sis!"

Nagisa cocked his head in confusion at what she was saying. Well, he was confused about  _most_ things she said, but specifically now the point about them being siblings.

"I...I already told you, we're not related. Similarities in our hairstyles means nothing. We most certainly are not siblings..."

"No, we are! I'm officially adopting you, starting now! Call me big sis, kiddo!" She stood with her hands on her hips, her chin jutting out proudly as she smiled. 

"You can't just adopt somebody like that! Just because you say I'm your sibling doesn't mean I am!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call  _this?_ " She quickly reached down to give the small boy a hug, kneeling down so they were on the same level. Nagisa was caught off guard but didn't pull away. He wasn't used to physical affection...his parents had always been harsh. In her arms he felt safe, he felt comforted. The repressed emotions quickly boiled to the surface, and he started to tear up, nuzzling into her shoulder as the tears started pouring. She patted his back softly as bawled.

Ibuki smiled lightly. She had always wanted a little brother, and could tell this guy needed somebody from the first moment she saw him. He was always so serious, so harsh- and his parents seemed no better. She had been around the school visiting the elementary school student she was mentoring, Masaru, when she saw him. Masaru had told her how his parents work him to the bone to maintain his grades. That was when she decided to become the shoulder to cry on that he didn't have. People saw Ibuki as a crazy rocker chick, but she had a soft heart. 

"It's ok little dudebro. Big sis Ibuki is here, and she's gonna let you have all the fun in the world. We'll use our hair horns to stab your jerkwad parents and then go ride some roller coasters!"

He didn't say anything, but she could hear him giggle into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before he pulled away, composed himself, and seemed to return to how he was before.

"Thank you, Mioda. I usually do not lose my composure like that around people, let alone strangers. Forgive me."

"Eh, it's nothing. It's what siblings do." She smiled warmly at him.

He returned the smile.

"I suppose it is."  

 


	5. Prompt 5- Mondo and Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could get arrested for this"

"We could get arrested for this." 

"I thought that was the point?"

Sonia and Mondo stood with their backs pressed to the cold brick wall of the alleyway, holding their breaths as they heard footsteps around them. Mondo chewed the inside of his cheek nervously- he knew bringing the princess along would be a bad idea. 

Mondo had never paid her much mind in the past. Sure she was pretty or whatever, but not particularly his type. Especially since she was royalty- he didn't want to be hunted down by the royal guard for accidentally upsetting her or something. But she was surprisingly more mellow than he had anticipated, becoming close with that weird goth hamster kid and not immediately ordering the execution of the pink haired mechanic who constantly drooled over her. Overall, he expected her to be a lot more like Togami- who sure as hell  _acted_ like he was royalty. 

But despite having changed his opinion on her after meeting her, nothing could have anticipated for her demanding that she join the Lucky Diamonds out of the blue one day. He thought she had lost her goddamn mind. Was this teenage rebellion taken to the extreme? What kind of princess wants to join a biker gang? 

Turns out the answer is one who wants to experience  _everything_ Japan, and its ultimates, had to offer. 

Before approaching Mondo and demanding to become part of his gang, she had already spent her time doing activities including but not limited to:

-Joining the Kuzuryu clan for a day

-Following Korekiyo on a field study

-Pranking the school with DICE

-Apprehending DICE with Kiyotaka

-Screaming into a microphone with Ibuki

-Helping Shuichi and Kyoko with a murder investigation

-And  _repeatedly_ helping Gundham "appease malicious demigods as so they do not inflict unspeakable atrocities upon this mortal realm" (aka helping take care of the Devas).

Next on her list was spending a day with a motorcycle gang, alongside their SHSL leader. 

And originally, Mondo had said no. Of course he wasn't going to let her tag along! But being a princess meant being very good with words and therefore very good with persuasion. Within minutes she had managed to convince Mondo to let her accompany him, and he  _still_ didn't know how she managed it. All he remembered that one moment he was saying no, the next he was reluctantly agreeing. 

So now here he was on babysitting duty, nervously holed up in an alley while the police circled around looking for them. His brain was working a mile a minute trying to think of an escape plan, but none of the ones he had used in the past were suitable for somebody so inexperienced. For a moment he contemplated leaving the princess behind to fend for herself, but didn't want to deal with the consequences later. 

Sonia, on the other hand, didn't look nervous at all. In fact she was actually quite excited. Hiding out from law enforcement? She felt like she was in a movie! It was so exciting to her, such a new experience. Mondo had been in this  _exact_ situation one too many times for him to enjoy the adrenaline rush anymore. 

"So, Mondo!" Sonia whispered to him. "What is our plan now? Will we take them on, and brawl our way out? Or maybe set off some explosives and blast a whole through the wall!"

"You have watched way too many fuckin' movies. We're not doing ANY of that shit. What we're gonna do is wait for a gap in their patrol and bolt."

Sonia frowned, obviously not content with this course of action. "But where is the excitement?? The action??"

"Sonia, if I get caught it'll be my 3rd arrest this month..... I could lose my acceptance to Hope's Peak. I'm not risking anything here."

Sonia's face broke out into shock at that revelation, and she smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for??"

"For being such a fool! You could get yourself kicked out of school, and yet you are still participating in illegal acts? You are more of an idiot than Kazuichi!" She huffed, starting to pace around. 

"Hey! Don't forget that you were right by my side when we were surrounding the police chief's car on our bikes! Hell it was your idea!" 

"Well I am not the one who could get potentially expelled if we got caught!"

"Yeah, because you're a princess and you can just get your fuckin daddy to come and save the day for you. Not all of us have that luxury, chick." 

The two of them started to bicker back and forth in hushed whispers, struggling very much to not raise their voices at each other. Eventually they heard some footsteps getting closer and a flash of light briefly scan over them. 

"Is anybody there? We know you're hiding here, so just come on out."

The two teens looked worriedly at each other as the voice slowly got louder, neither of them saying a word. Sonia looked at Mondo and saw that while he was trying to maintain a tough facade, he was petrified. Eventually, when the police chief was in view, she decided to act.

In a flash she had jumped and tackled him to the ground with all her might. Mondo was flabbergasted, frozen in shock. She quickly yelled at him to run, with him then finally understanding what her plan was. He gave her a quick nod and a thanks before he took off, the sound of his bike starting up in the distance. 

Now Sonia hadn't really thought much past this part of the plan. Mondo had escaped...but what about her. She slowly climbed off the police officer and tried to get away before he could catch her. She failed, with him having a tight hold on her wrist.

"Young lady, don't think about going  _anywhere._ You assaulted a police officer! I'm afraid I'm going to-" He was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle that was dangerously close. Sonia took the moment to break free and jump to the side as Mondo came speeding down the alley on his bike, quickly motioning for her to hop on back. 

"We never leave a man behind!" He smiled gratefully at her as she got on and he sped away through the narrow alley, hearing an angry voice calling out from behind.

Eventually they made it back to school where they both got off and almost collapsed from both laughter and exhaustion. 

"Jeez, thanks for saving my skin back there Sonia. I woulda been a dead man, that's for sure."

"I have you to thank as well! Despite what you said about me and trouble, you risked it to come back and help me. You are a good man, Mondo Owada!" She smilled brightly at him and he returned it, the two of them parting ways for the day with a hearty handshake. 

They didn't stay parted for long, however, the next day both being summoned to an empty classroom to be yelled at by a furious Kiyotaka who "couldn't believe the two of them would disrespect his father that way."

_Whoops._


	6. Prompt 6- Rantaro and Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no!"

"Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no!"

"Oh, come on Fuyu. I haven't even asked yet."

"You don't need to, I know what you're gonna fuckin say already." Fuyuhiko crossed his arms stubbornly, his resolve hardened as he looked up at Rantaro. He figured he had an idea of what the underclassman was leading up to, and he was having no part of it.

"Please, bud?" His voice was soft and eyes pleading, he was like a homeless puppy in one of those ASPCA commercials. 

"Don't call me bud. We're not buddies." He spat out his words with as much venom as he could muster.

"Ouch." Rantaro chuckled to himself, obviously not swayed by Fuyuhiko's harsh words. 

"I just want to know..."

"No."

"If you could..."

"No."

"Set me up...."

"No."

"With Souda."

"What?"

Ok, maybe Fuyuhiko  _didn't_ know what he was going to say after all. He had seen Rantaro paying more attention to the 77th class as a whole, and specifically his group of friends- even going so far as to make an effort to talk to Fuyuhiko more, slyly gaining information on the others. He had also overheard some of the underclassmen teasing him about a crush he had on one of the older students. And from what he knew about Rantaro he was calm, quiet, and level headed as well as being very intelligent and resourceful. So it wasn't too odd of an assumption that Fuyuhiko came to when he anticipated Rantaro's interest in Peko. 

It wasn't that hard to picture- she was beautiful, the strong and silent type. Many underclassmen looked up to her, specifically the hall monitor from the 78th class who she trained in kendo and this really short angsty kid from Rantaro's own class who always gave Fuyu dirty looks. So it wasn't that out there to think he had taken a romantic interest in her, because she seemed like she would be his type. 

But  ** _Souda?_**

He wouldn't have guessed in a million years that Rantaro would approach him asking him to set him up with  _Kazuichi fucking Souda._ The over dramatic idiotic mechanic who was completely enamored with somebody he had no chance with. He loved Kazuichi like a brother but had absolutely no clue what Rantaro saw in him romantically. Especially since from what he'd seen Rantaro was fairly popular with both the girls and even the guys who swung that way, so it's not like he was desperate or had any reason for his standards to be low. 

"You like Souda?? Seriously?? Kazuichi Souda. Pink haired mechanic, 77th class?? You gotta be pullin' my fuckin' leg here."

Rantaro shook his head adamantly, his face serious. "I'm not joking, I swear. So, will you help me?"

"Why are you asking me about this?! D-do I look like the Souda expert to you?"

"No, but you are one of the closest people to him. I was torn between whether to ask you or that Hinata kid, because you both seem close to him. I ended up flipping a coin, so I came to you. So, like I just asked....will. you. help. me?"

Fuyuhiko rested his head in his hands for a moment, his brain feebly attempting to keep up with the situation at hand. "Sorry, I'm just still tryin' to wrap my head around this shit..."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Rantaro cocked his head quizzically, a genuine look of wonder on his face. 

"Because- because he's Kazuichi! He's a fuckin' dumbass! Love the guy but seriously???" Rantaro frowned at Fuyuhiko's answer, obviously not agreeing with what he heard.

"Well, maybe he isn't the most intelligent...but that's really just book smarts. He's obviously super smart with machines and everything, he was smart enough to become an ultimate."

"Yeah but-"

"And he's nice too. He visited my class one day to perform maintenance on Kiibo. He didn't even have to, but he did anyways. He was even late to his own class to do it."

"I guess so bu-"

"And some people may not get his appearance, but I think he looks cool. The pink hair, the sharp teeth...." And on Rantaro went for about 3 minutes straight, gushing about Kazuichi the whole time. Fuyuhiko was in shock- he had never heard anybody talk about his friend this positively before, highlighting traits that Fuyu didn't even know he had. And he had certainly never seen somebody talk about Souda with a look like that before- Rantaro's eyes seemed to be full of stars, his cheeks tickled pink as he went on and on about the mechanic. It was the same look Kazuichi himself had when he went on about Sonia. 

_Sonia. Shit._

"Hey, uh, buddy...you do realize Souda is really into the princess, Sonia, right? I'm not even sure if he's into guys at all."

"Oh, he's into guys. I know it."

"How?"

"I...I can just tell. From one bisexual to another."

"You sure that isn't just wishful thinkin?"

"No, no I'm sure!" Rantaro hold his hands on his hips sternly with a confident look on his face. Obviously he believed wholeheartedly that Souda swung both ways, which honestly wouldn't have been the most shocking thing Fuyu had heard if he were right. 

"Ok then, that still leaves the whole Sonia thing. He drools over her at every opportunity. And no offense but while you may be considered a pretty boy, you're no princess."

Rantaro's face dropped drastically at that, because he knew that was true. It was undeniable that Souda had a huge crush on Sonia, and everybody at school knew about it...including him. It honestly left him jealous of her, and during one sad night he had even contemplated dying his own hair blonde before he was talked out of it by Saihara and Kaito. 

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. As odd as his crush was, it was very evident that it was sincere. He thought about it for a moment, and realized that the two of them probably wouldn't be a bad match. Kazuichi didn't have much self confidence, largely in part due to the way Sonia dismissed him at every opportunity. So having somebody who really gave  a damn about him, who had really fallen for him? That's just the type of person his friend needed in his life...and if Souda could ditch his obsession with Sonia for somebody he actually had a chance with, that would be another plus.

"Ok, ok. Stop mopin'." Rantaro's eyes flickered back to Fuyuhiko, anticipation evident on his features as he waited for the smaller male to speak again. "I'll help you out, alright? But I'm not makin any fuckin promises. I'm no miracle worker, and this is going to take a lot of-" His words were cut off by Rantaro pulling him in for an excited hug before quickly releasing him again, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry! Sorry. I, uh, don't normally do stuff like that...my emotions just got the better of me. Thank you, Fuyuhiko! Thank you so much." His face was beet red as he nervously scratched his neck and stared at the floor. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes but smiled at him. 

"You can thank me if I actually make anythin' happen, and I do mean  _if._ Souda'll be a tough nut to crack but I'm hopin' it goes your way." The two boys quickly exchanged numbers so they could communicate about putting their plans into action. Operation Souda was a GO. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Rantaro be asking about Peko originally but decided him being interested in Souda would be much more interesting.


End file.
